The Everlasting Night
by Faith Dragonis-Panther
Summary: Draco takes a dark turn in his 6th yr, draco decides to commit suicide but not before feeling the touch of another, harry is there to help after finding his feelings SLASH! D/H!
1. Default Chapter

The night's air swiped around his lean angular face sending his silvery blonde hair flying in all directions. Draco sat leaning against a tree near the large lake outside Hogwarts. Thoughts upon thoughts rushed in and out of Draco's mind and there was absolutely nothing Draco could do to stop them. The past events of the summer holidays before his 6th year were still fresh in his adolescent mind.  
  
Every time he closed his eyes, all Draco saw was red. Flashings of memories still haunted him even after a month back. 'Will my torment ever end?' Draco thought to him self. He sat there watching the setting sun and the rays of oranges; reds and pinks die away into a pure black. As if being inspired by this display of dieing insignia, Draco choose his fate there and then. He wondered if anyone would care let alone cry over him.  
  
He knew right away that so-called father of his wouldn't give a damn and for that Draco was actually happy. But he wondered if another person cared...Harry Potter. Draco never told anyone about his secret crush on the boy wonder him self. He found out in 5th year that he was gay and it didn't bother him. No what bothered him was how he found out.  
  
He was playing in a Quidditch game against Gryffindor and all he could do was watch Potter. Because of that they crashed into each other and falling to the ground. The pure emotion that surged through Draco's veins the minute the two teens flesh touched knocked him into realizing the truth. He refused to look at the other boy for almost 2 months, let alone talk to him. Then over the summer his so-called father found his journal and read the whole thing.  
  
To Draco there was no way of expressing his true emotions other then writing so that journal had every little thought, emotion and desire Draco ever conjured up inside of him. Lucius dragged Draco down to the dungeon and beat him to within an inch of death. He probably would have disowned him right after that if an image weren't so important to him. The older Malfoy promised his son that once he was out of school he was going to ship him away to America if he didn't side with the Dark Lord and forget of his pitiful school crush.  
  
Draco would rather be exiled from all he knew then lick the boots of that pathetic Voldemort. That's why he had to do it before then. Draco didn't know if he could be strong enough to be alone. He didn't want to drag another down with him. His decision was set and nothing could change his mind. But a nagging thought came to his mind. If he did go through with his plan we would leave as he came, a virgin.  
  
Remembering that tomorrow was a Hogsmeade weekend. He would seduce who ever he wanted, bed them and then go through with his act. He never wanted to die not knowing the pleasurable touch of another. It was annoying how he thought saving him self was righteous or something. Looking back on it all, Draco quickly decided he was a fool.  
  
Standing up Draco looked up at the stars and realized that from the dark light was born. But within a few moments he cast his eyes to the ground and walked back into the great castle to fall asleep and begin his final trial. The trial of suicide. 


	2. Noticing the hollow eyes

Chapter 2  
The walls of the small blonde's cell were covered in his own blood. He ran a shaky hand through his blood strained hair and tried to breath. It had only been a few minutes since the leashes from his father's wipe had stopped. Draco cried out for death but it never came all. In his ears ran the laughter of his father. The cell began to swim with the laughter and the crack of the wipe.  
  
Draco sat up in his bed drenched in sweat. He brought his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around him self and breathed deeply. Another day, another day that he had to hide his true self. Everything of the day before came rushing back, his plans and all. Soon he won't have to hide him self any more. Draco ran a hand over his forehead to wipe the sweat off and fell back into his pillow.  
  
Just as he shut his eyes the curtain to his bed was flung open and with it the little sunlight that they got in the deeps on the dungeons. Then a giant shadow of a person was standing over him. Draco blinked a few times before his eyes adjusted. With a sigh he realized it was only Goyle.  
  
"What do you want?" he snapped putting his forearm over his eyes.  
  
"Draco it's the Hogsmeade weekend. I thought you wanted to go?" Draco growled a bit then swung his legs over the bed and sat up.  
"Have I missed breakfast?"  
  
"No, it's in 10 minutes." The smaller boy nodded and got up. He picked up his things and headed for the bathroom.  
  
Walking down the cool halls of the castle Draco couldn't help but think of his dreams. He had never told Goyle and Crabbe what had happened over the summer or why he was so silent most of the time. He sometimes thought of losing the two and just being by him self. It didn't matter anymore really. After tonight he'll have gone through with the first stage of his plan.  
  
So deep in his thoughts he didn't even notice the person running towards him. With a crash that brought Draco make into reality, he feel backwards with the other on top. Draco raised his silvery-blue eyes to meet beautiful emerald green eyes. All of a sudden his voice had escaped and everything else in the world faded away. But just as quickly as those beautiful eyes came into view they were gone. The other closed their eyes and got up.  
  
Draco looked his eyes back to the ground once he realized whom those eyes belonged too. They couldn't belong to anyone else then Harry Potter. No one could have such beautiful eyes as those, they would need a face with the same beauty and only Harry had that. Sadly Draco got up and brushed himself off.  
  
"Sorry about that." Draco still didn't even look up. Harry and his gang had been nicer to Draco since the middle of their 5th year and he to them. The whole school noticed but most brushed it off as them getting sick of the petty fights. He went up to Dumbledores office and said straight out he wanted to be a spy for the light. To say the least all but Dumbledore were surprised. No one else knew but the famous trio, Snape, Dumbledore and himself. Draco knew he couldn't be what his father wanted so he decided to be what he wanted.  
  
Draco kept his eyes cast down to the floor. "No biggy," he answered with no emotion what so ever in his voice. The smaller blonde pushed past Harry and walked slowly to the Great Hall. Harry noticed something strange about Draco, even though they were a bit nicer to one another Draco would have called Harry on this. Even Crabbe and Goyle, being the idiots they are, noticed.  
  
Giving both of the blonde's lackeys a questioning look Harry ran up to Gryffindor Tower to get ready for the trip to Hogsmeade. Dumbledore had given permission for all the 6th and 7th years to spend the night over at the Three Broomstick's. Because of the upcoming war Dumbledore thought it was best to form ties in all four houses. This was one of his many attempts at the matter.  
  
"Golden Mane," Harry announced the password when he reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. There was barely anyone in the common room, just a handful of 2nd years. Harry knew most of the older kids were getting ready for the trip down to Hogsmeade in 10 minutes and the younger students are breakfast. "This weekend will be the best!" Harry thought to himself. Ron and Hermione had finally gotten together at the end of 5th year and now it was even greater then before. All three of them had grown to become very close and both Ron and Hermione think of Harry as a brother.  
  
Harry ran up the stairs to the 6th year boy's dorm rooms and burst into the room. Walking over to his bed he noticed that all his things were packed and knowing exactly who did it, Hermione, Harry laughed a little and pulled the strap of the bag over his shoulder and walked back down stairs and out to the main hall, where everyone else who was going was.  
  
Even being as early as he was, Harry noticed a lot of the Ravenclaw's and a few Gryffindors were already there. Upon noticing who exactly was there Harry spotted Lavender Brown, a 6th year Gryffindor. Inwardly he groaned and tried to hide behind a cluster of Ravenclaws. Ever since the beginning of 5th year Lavender had tried to attach her self to the ebony haired boy and tried to make him hers, it never worked and only annoyed Harry further.  
  
After a few minutes the Great Hall began to empty out signaling the end of breakfast. Among the first people to leave was Draco who was looking just as depressed and dejected as before breakfast. Seeing the hallow look in his eyes made Harry wonder what exactly was going on. Ever since they had come back from the summer holidays Harry had noticed a great change in the once arrogant blond boy. He was quite, withdrawn and he seemed to be broken in spirit.  
  
Harry knew how that was, after Cedric's death he was also very depressed. His friends all helped him through it but sometimes he catches himself thinking about the what if's. Harry walked the blond walk away slowly towards the dungeons. "At least he's coming to Hogsmeade, hope it helps." It was weird how much things had changed for them all in the part year and a half. Looking down at his watch, Harry soon realized that the carriages that would take the students down to Hogsmeade would be leaving in 5 minutes.  
  
As Harry looked up he saw Ron and Hermione walking towards him with their backs and their hands locked rather nervously. The ebony haired boy rolled his eyes and laughed. Even thought they've been going out since around the middle of 5th year they are still very nervous around each other but they really do make a great couple.  
  
"Hey Harry!" Ron called out running the rest of the way up to his best friend.  
"Hey, I think we're about ready to go."  
  
"Come on Hermione! Honestly she's kind a slow this morning."  
  
"I heard that!" Hermione had snuck up behind her red headed boyfriend and glared at him. "I'm not slow, just tired! Lavender had me up all last night talking to who ever would listen about how she was going to try and finally seduce you tonight, Harry. If I was you I would watch out!"  
  
"Don't worry I will." With that all of them broke out laughing before entering their carriage to go to Hogsmeade.  
  
Authors note: Hey all!! Sorry for taking so long to update!! I've been so busy!!! This chapter is dedicated to Bad-ass-Cinderella!!!! 


End file.
